ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler: Ultimate Werewolf/Tropes
Tropes *'A Dog Named "Dog":' a naga called Naga. *'Action Girl:' mostly all females. *'Adapted Out:' **George and Georgia do not appear due to concerns about children in a violent game. **Mayor Dracula since this version of Shadow Falls doesn't have a mayor. **All antagonists who aren't Jeanette or Naga. *'Adaption Species Change:' **Boris and Lisa are a werewolf and a succubus instead of humans. **Howler slightly suffers from this since he's also part incubus. *'Adaptional Attractiveness:' **While Jeffrey was already good looking in the main series, he is way hotter here. ** *'Adaptational Backstory Change:' TBD *'Adaptional Intelligence:' TBD *'Adaptional Jerkass:' TBD *'Adaptational Name Change:' TBD *'Adaptional Sexuality:' Lacey is a lesbian and currently dating Ophelia. *'Adaptional Villainy:' Jeanette's villainy is taken to a new level. *'Age Lift:' Howler, Bella, Phillip and Lacey are teenagers. *'Adorkable:' TBD *'All Animals Are Domesticated:' Lex is a lynx but he acts like a regular cat. *'All Men Are Perverts:' Greg. *'Alternate Universe:' the game. *'Amazon Chaser:' Greg. *'Ambiguosly Brown:' Wylda. *'Arch-Enemy:' Jeanette and the Naga are this to Howler. *'Art Shift:' the series opt for a realistic art style to distinguish itself from the main series. *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Badass Normal:' Phillip. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Beware the Nice Ones:' TBD *'Big Bad:' TBD *'Black Best Friend:' Phillip to Jeffrey. *'Canon Character All Along:' Gwen was initially supposed to be an exclusively new character until it was revealed to be George and Georgia's mother in the main series. *'Canon Foreigner:' Gwen was created for the series to fill the role of George and Georgia. *'Chick Magnet:' Howler has attracted the attention of Bella, Gwen, TBD. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Composite Character:' Gwen has George's friendliness and Georgia's gender and protective traits. *'Continuity Reboot:' the game. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' TBD *'Cursed with Awesome:' while Howler likes to use his powers, he considers them a curse as well due to TBD. *'Cute Monster Girl:' TBD *'Dark Action Girl:' Jeanette. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' Gwen since she was murdered. *'Darker and Edgier:' it is rated M for dark themes such as gruesome violence, death, strong language, drugs, racism and LGBT themes. *'Distracted by the Sexy:' TBD *'Evil Laugh:' TBD *'Five-Man Band:' **'The Leader:' Howler. **'The Lancer:' Bella. **'The Smart Guy:' Frank. **'The Big Guy:' Greg. **'The Chick:' Gwen. **'Sixth Ranger:' Wylda. *'Frankenstein's Monster:' Frank. *'Friendly Ghost:' Gwen. *'Friendly Neighborhood Vampire:' Bella. *'Genius Ditz:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Gross-Out Humor:' TBD *'Horny Devils:' TBD *'Hotter and Sexier:' several characters gain sexier redesigns, especially Howler himself, Bella, TBD. *'Hunk:' Greg. *'Hunter of Monsters:' Jeanette. *'Hypocritical Humor:' TBD *'I Am Not Weasel:' TBD *'Incoming Ham:' TBD *'Interspecies Romance:' there's the one between Howler (a werewolf) and Bella (a vampire) and the one between his parents (a werewolf and a succubus). *'It's All About Me:' TBD *'Jerkass:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' TBD *'Likes Older Women:' TBD *'Lingerie Scene:' TBD *'Love Triangle:' Jeffrey x Bella x Gwen. *'Lovable Sex Maniac:' TBD *'Made of Evil:' TBD *'Meaningful Name:' TBD *'Most Common Super Power:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Narcissist:' TBD *'Nice Girl:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' TBD *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Lex is this to Gwen. *'Official Couple:' Howler and Bella. *'Our Gargoyles Rock:' Greg. *'Our Ghosts Are Different:' Gwen *'Our Mages Are Different:' Wylda. *'Our Vampires Are Different:' Bella. *'Our Werewolves Are Different:' Howler. *'Out-of-Character Moment:' TBD *'Rated M for Manly:' TBD *'Really 700 Years Old:' Bella. *'Running Gag:' TBD *'Shout-Out:' TBD *'Single Woman Seeks Good Man:' TBD *'Spin-Off:' to the main series. *'Sweet Tooth:' TBD *'Team Mom:' TBD *'The Big Damn Kiss:' TBD *'The Cameo:' the supernatural wolf appear like in the prime Howler universe or nah? *'The Ditz:' TBD *'Too Dumb to Live:' TBD *'Took a Level in Badass:' TBD *'Took a Level in Dumbass:' TBD *'Vampires Are Sex Gods:' TBD *'Vampires Hate Garlic:' averted since Bella claimed it is a rumor. *'Vampires Sleep in Coffins:' averted as Bella does not live in one. *'Weirdness Magnet:' TBD *'What Does She See in Him?:' TBD *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?:' TBD *'Would Hit a Girl:' TBD Trivia *'Approval of God:' Daniel Wright expressed his interest on it and admits he would like to TBD. *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' TBD * *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'Fan Nickname:' TBD *'God-Created Canon Foreigner:' Gwen was created by Daniel Wright himself and was originally intended to show up first in the comics before its first run cancellation. *'God Does Not Own This World:' TBD *'Role Reprisal:' only Fred Tatasciore and Kimberly Brooks reprise their roles from the main series due to both working in select anime works. *'The Other Darrin:' due to most of the development being held in Japan, Warner Bros. outsourced the English dub to Viz Media as both a cost-cutting measure and to distinguish their voices from the main series ones. *'What Could Have Been:' **The Ghost Twins were originally intended to be on it, but the fact they were just children raised some concerns. While in the United States, it's pretty common to feature children in adult animation, Japanese audiences had a different view about it as it would be shocking to have them engaging in way more dangerous activities than the ones they're already subject to in the main series. ***When the developers found Daniel Wright has done some concepts for their mother, they convinced him to allow to use her as a replacement for them in order to TBD. ** YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Evil is Cool:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' **While most fans of main series (especially the older ones) praised it for its darker approach and TBD, some of them openly disliked it for being too adult and featuring themes that wouldn't be on it such as sexual content, strong language and gruesome violence, with some calling it a travesty and even comparing it to Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". ** *'Fetish Fuel:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Incest Yay Shipping:' TBD. *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'Mis-blamed:' some Howler fans often accuse Daniel Wright of TBD when, in reality, he has no involvement with the spin-off. *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' TBD *'One True Threesome:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?:' it might still be Howler, but it is not intended to general audiences due to its darker approach and TBD. *'X Meets Y:' Howler meets DC Black Label meets TBD.